James "Jimmy" Issac Neutron
: "Gotta Blast!" : ~ Jimmy Neutron, saying one of his catchphrases James''' Isaac''' "Jimmy "the Brain"" Neutron (born March 14) is the titular protagonist of the television series and the 2001 film. He is the world's smartest 10-12-year-old. He is named after scientists Sir Isaac Newton and James Chadwick (who was nicknamed "Jimmy Neutron" due to his discovery of the neutron). Jimmy is a Villian genius inventor, but his inventions seem to cause more destruction than anything good and it is usually up to him and his friends to stop them. He lives in Retroville with his robot dog, Goddard and his parents Hugh and Judy Neutron. Overview Appearance Jimmy has a disproportionately large head (which appears to be larger, due to his hair), blue eyes, and a large brown cowlick hairstyle. He is often teased because he is shorter than most boys of his age. Jimmy's wardrobe consists almost exclusively of red T-shirts that sport his trademark symbol of electrons, circling a nucleus. He also wears blue jeans and a pair of grey and white Converse Chuck Taylor All-Stars. His underwear consists of plaid boxer shorts, as shown in the film and in the first episode of the series, he wears knee socks. In the shorts and the film, Jimmy wore blue shorts and brown shoes. He also wears his blue lab coat (and sometimes his welding mask while working on his inventions). Personality Jimmy has an I.Q. of 210, making him the smartest Retroville citizen. In a number of episodes, his classmates are annoyed and angered because Jimmy's brilliance renders trying to win projects and competitions things pointless. (In fact Jimmy has been banned for life from the science fair to give normal kids an actual chance). This brain, a source of constant comment, allows him to invent devices that accomplish even the impossible. That might seem like a gift to most people, but to Jimmy, it often causes him trouble. He designs his wild inventions to help him deal with bothersome chores, however the inventions tend to have a flaw (usually caused by an obvious oversight) which result in a catastrophe which only he can solve. He's rarely ever thanked however as people usually know he's the cause of the problem in the first place. In the moment of crisis, he will urge his brain by saying, "Think, think, think!", where upon viewer enters Jimmy's ear and goes into his brain to observe its inner workings as well, as to relive a scene from the early part of the episode. Jimmy will then shout, "Brain Blast!", and arrive at the solution for whatever danger he has landed himself, his friends, or his town in. In the movie, he does not say "Think, think, think!" or "Brain Blast!" out loud, but says them in his mind. In the third season, he seems to stop brain blasting and comes up with ideas right away, with the exception being "Fundemonium". Jimmy has a sweet personality, although sometimes he can be a bit arrogant. Jimmy is shown to be quite irritable around most people, the exception being his friends. He can be friendly at times, that he needs (or wants to be), but can come off as a smart-aleck or nerd occasionally. He enjoys playing the hero, often taking a staunch stand against anyone he believes to be evil. He won't back down from his beliefs as he strongly believes in himself. Jimmy is quite charming when he least tries to be, such as at the party, that he throws at his parents' absence in an early episode. He cares for his friends, family, and Retroville. It shows that Jimmy's intelligence is not inherited from the father, but he took it from his mother, conversely from his father Hugh, who is a "Duck-obsessed" adult. Relationships Carl Wheezer The llama-obsessed Carl Wheezer is one of Jimmy's mutual friends. He may not be as smart as Jimmy, but he is very loyal to him. He's willing to help Jimmy as much as possible. Normally, he plays the foils to Jimmy's genius, and sometimes solve the episode's crisis with some innocent or insane observation. Other times, he merely cause the problem. He accompanies him in his wild adventures and end up in trouble. Sheen Estevez Sheen is Jimmy's hyperactive friend who is obsessed with Ultralord. He is responsible for a great deal of the blunders Jimmy often has to fix. He also volunteers to test Jimmy's experiments, but not nearly as often as Carl. Like Carl, he is not as smart as Jimmy. Eventually, in Sheen's Brain, Jimmy uses the Brain Drain Helmet to make him a genius, which causes his brain to increase in size; he also gains telepathic abilities and telekinesis, though Jimmy is eventually able to reverse the effects. Trouble is never far away from Sheen, as is seen in several episodes of the show. Cindy Vortex In the movie and the majority of the season Jimmy and Cindy shared a huge rivalry in both academics and physical abilities. They seem to share a love/hate relationship, though they often strive to hide their true feelings for each other, as this was revealed when Cindy almost told Jimmy that she argues against him to hide her real feelings in the episode "N-Men". Throughout the season they seem to grow closer to another, especially in the episode "Stranded." Examples of their closeness form the episode stranded: * Cindy pushes Jimmy out of the way from being eaten by a giant plant * Jimmy and Cindy both hug when their shivering in fear of the other dangerous plants * Jimmy saves Cindy from a big snake. * Jimmy holds Cindy's hand when they jump off the cliff into the oasis below * They build an entire apartment-like hut right next to each other * Cindy gives Jimmy a smoothie after he does a Tarzan-like jump into the oasis * Cindy's vine broke, but luckily Jimmy caught her. * Cindy and Jimmy hold hands together as they watch the sunset In the Valentine's Day special, Jimmy is exposed with love potion and is in love with Cindy. He ends up asking Cindy to be his valentine and she reluctantly accepts. Jimmy and Cindy later become a couple after Jimmy kisses Cindy in "Lady sings the News." Libby Folfax Jimmy does not dislike Libby the way he shows it to Cindy Vortex in the beginning of the series due to her kindness towards boys. In Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen, when Yoo-Yee kidnaps Libby, he works hard to help Sheen Estevez fight him to save her. Biography Unknown at time of typing. Other Appearances Unknown at time of typing. Power Unknown at time of typing. Statistics Tier: 10-C | 8-B Key: Base | Hulk Jimmy Destructive Capacity: Range: Speed: Lifting Strength: Class H | Class 50 Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Average Intelligence: Possesses an I.Q. of 210. | Very low (Only smart enough to speak in the third person) Techniques and Abilities However, he does have a few weaknesses; one of them is his poor communication skills. It takes him hours to explain things the "Science way" and people find his explanations very complicated and would ask for a shorter version of his story instead. Cindy calls him silver-tongued (in a sarcastic way), in the episode "Love Potion 976/J" as he finds it, which is accessible to him only, by means of a DNA scan from his hair. Inventory Jimmy's inventions include Goddard, a time machine, and the Nanobots. He has several gum and candy-based inventions, which include The Neutronic Air Gum, that allow humans to breathe under water, gum that allows one to memorize books, and candy, that satisfies all the tongue's taste buds. After eating such candy, humans develop a physiological need (addiction) for it. He also made inventions to help him with transportation, the most frequently employed being his flying rocket or hover car. He also has a game pyramid, which allows players to go inside their favorite video game, and a Cloning Machine. Jimmy also has a watch that is able to communicate with others, thought it is not clear when he invented (or enhanced) it. One of his most recurring inventions is his Shrink Ray, which he uses to change the size of objects or people and the Chrono Arch, a time traveling machine. In the video games, he makes several inventions, similar to the series. Many times, he creates different types of advanced spaceships with space buses, space bikes, being able to use amusement rides to create some, and finishing with his favorite, the hovercar, which he uses almost frequently. He creates these inventions in an extensive lab, located under his clubhouse, which is accessible to him only, by means of a DNA scan from a piece of his hair. In the Chrysler Town & Country Commercial, he introduces his newest invention: "The Neutron Dimensionalizer." In Crime Sheen Investigation, Jimmy introduces the Ultra Shock Dance Teacher 8000 which is later used in Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen for more important reasons. Forms Hulk Jimmy Jimmy gave into his Hulk form after feeling very angry inside of him due to still remembering the ridiculing comments that Cindy, Carl, Libby, and Sheen were saying to him all because he's "orange" and that he doesn't have a beneficial super-power before they were captured by the army. Also, while attempting to conduct and develop a cure in his lab to remove the super-powers from their bodies, when Jimmy tried to do a submolecular scan, the screen in his lab read "FATAL GENE: 6:00:00" which means that Cindy's, Carl's, Libby's, and Sheen's powers are burning up their metabolisms, thus if a cure is not found, they will die in 6 hours. Also, Jimmy attempting to motivate himself to working faster, ends up messing up his computer due to spilling a cans of Purple Flurp, on it. This leads to Jimmy enraged, and not even caring to find a cure because of still suffering the mockery that his friends did to him (especially Cindy), thus, his frustration leads to his transformation into Hulk Jimmy in frustration. He has orange skin, green hair and eyes, wears blue pants, and smells very fruity. Founding out his true power, Hulk Jimmy goes renegade and starts a rampage in Retroville. During a "Save Our Mutants" rally because of the protesting of "no mutants in Retroville," Hulk Jimmy shows up by throwing a Pie Truck towards the crowd. He demands "blond girl" to smash her. When Jimmy's parents saw his true form, Judy was in absolute shock, while Hugh seemed too oblivious that this was one of Jimmy's side effects from the radiation, assuming that he's been working out. After ripping a Light Pole from its foundation, he attempts to attack the citizens, but is stopped by his parents. Even though his mom is willing to help him, the citizens throw tomatoes at him, which angers Jimmy more. Even with Judy's pleading towards the citizens to stop making him angry, they still further anger Jimmy nonetheless. Jimmy then attempts to attack the citizens, but is then stopped and attacked by Jet Fighters. Even though Jimmy takes down one, the other 2 Jets retreat. Thus, Jimmy follows them to the desert, where his friends are kept, even though he has a revenge intent on them for making fun of him. Jimmy's friends do break out of their confinement, in order to help Jimmy. Though, Jimmy reaches the desert, He is unable to attack the Jets and lets them go. He later attempts to replenish his thirst from a nearby river, but instead, it is Jimmy's "conscience." His conscience warns him that if he doesn't get a hold of himself of his rage, he'll doom his friends. After being warned, a tank suddenly fires at Jimmy, and as Jimmy looks behind him and 3 tanks appeared, ordered by the general to attack him. One of the tanks fire at Jimmy, and Jimmy attacks the tank, using it as both a battering ram and a baseball bat to attack the other tanks. Though he throws the tank he was using, Cindy rescues the Tank, and tells the general to call off his troops, and that they'll handle Hulk Jimmy. The General approves, and the N-Men go forward to encounter their "Hulked-Up" friend. As the N-Men approach him, Cindy pleads to Jimmy to surrender. When Jimmy saw who she is, he remembers that she is "blond girl" and does not comply to her, and attacks her, and the N-Men. With no other choice, the N-Men decide to attack Hulk Jimmy. Suddenly, Jimmy's "conscience" appears again, warning that if they continue to use their powers, they'll die. Though the N-Men do overpower Hulk Jimmy, their life forces start to take the toll on their lives. Hulk Jimmy is then shown to have survived Carl's atomic burp, and as he recovers, he grabs a big boulder, ready to have his revenge against "blond girl." Before he can complete his revenge, Cindy begs Jimmy to not crush her and starts to apologize to him for being mean to him. As Cindy tries to explain why, Jimmy assumes she's tricking him, but she says its all true. Then, when Cindy tries to explain why she made fun him, she passes out due to her life force nearly gone. When Jimmy reasons himself that Cindy isn't too bad of a person. Her apology leads to Jimmy reverting to his human form in time to finish the formula that would demote all of them. Feats Unknown at time of typing. Weaknesses * Poor communication skills * Arrogant Voice Actors and Actresses * Japanese dub: Ryouko Shiraishi * English dub: Debi Derryberry Battles Unknown at time of typing. List of Characters Killed by the character None Trivia * In the episode "Grumpy Young Men", he has a head similar to Albert Einstein. * Throughout the show, it is constantly hinted at that Jimmy inherited his intelligence from his mother, who has shown certain degrees of brilliance herself like when in "See Jimmy Run", she explains how the overwhelming speed of the shoes could cause his shoes to meltdown. In fact, in the book Genius 101, he even comments on Judy's cleverness and Hugh's bumbling nature, saying that is quite obvious where he got his intellect. However, in "Clash of the Cousins", Jimmy analyzed the "Neutron genius gene" which actually comes from his father's side of the family. Although, it is a possibility that both sides of the family carry an individual genius gene. * Jimmy Neutron makes an appearance in Bleedman's character chart with other familiar cartoon characters. He is seen wearing a Megaville elementary school uniform, it is revealed that he and his family had moved from Retroville to Megaville, the city that's in Bleedman's popular webcomic: PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi. * In the pilot Runaway Rocketboy, he wears a striped shirt instead of the one with a drawing of an atom. * Jimmy's name was originally Johnny Quasar. * In Planet Sheen, he is only mentioned in the pilot. * His hairstyle in Love Potion 976/J when dating Cindy resemble Eustace's. * Jimmy is the only one on the show to appear nude in public. * Jimmy is also the only character who does not act as an antagonist willingly. * As an animation goof throughout the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour trilogy, whenever Jimmy is seen in 2D his watch constantly disappears off his wrist. * Jimmy was inspired by Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory: ** Both are fond of science. ** Both are short. ** Both have mothers who are housewifes. ** Both have collectioner fathers. ** Both have pets for experiments. ** Both are fond of superheroes. Jimmy: Jet Fusion; Dexter: Major Glory *** But, unlike Dexter, Jimmy has lab rats, friends, and is an only child. Also, his parents are aware of his laboratory and his shenanigans (and so does most of Retroville), treating it much like daily life. *** Jimmy Neutron is the seventh protagonist of Pixar who has blue eyes, the previous ones are Flik from A Bug's Life, Sulley from Monsters. Inc, Bob Parr from The Incredibles, Lightning Mcqueen from Cars, ''Carl Fredricksen from ''Up, and Merida from Brave. Category:Characters